Captivated
by Sentimentalstories
Summary: Alois Trancy finally found what he was looking for. True love. Or did he? Very dark and hurtful story about abusive relationship. Read at your own risk.


**A/N Hello, It's me again! This was some weird fic I wrote in a whim, and it looks like it too. I thought for a long time but finally decided to post it here, hopefully you enjoy! And even if it's AU and OOC, give it a change. Hopefully you are pleasantly surprised. (I will take every kind of reviews, just so that you know).**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**WARNING! Very dark (or at least trying to be). I won't say no more so that I don't reveal too much ;)  
**

Captivated

Alois Trancy, a blond, 17-year old boy, knew nothing about love. First his parents were taken away from him, then his best friend/brother and finally, just when he thought that everything would be fine again, his foster father made him his whore. So, for him, love never existed. Until that day.

For five years he had been secretly watching at a handsome, tall and dark haired man that usually walked past the Café where Alois spent time after school. He had never talked to the man, but their gazes had met several times and every single time he felt this knot tightening up in his stomach, making him feel nervous yet happy. There wasn't one day when he didn't see the man and it had become his addiction. Then, on a cold, wet evening, the man first time stepped inside the Café.

"Good evening", he said, his voice being as deep as Alois had imagined.

"Good evening", the boy answered, his voice being awfully quiet and nervous.

"Is this seat taken?"

"If you take it", Alois said and smiled, blushing immediately right after when the man looked confused before bursting into laughter.

"It would be my pleasure", the man sit down and looked directly at Alois' light blue eyes. This was the first time the boy had seen the man so close and everything seemed to be just perfect. The yellow eyes sparkled in light, his long bangs framing his face perfectly and the thin lips… Wow.

"What is your name", the man asked and Alois pulled his gaze away.

"Alois Trancy"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alois. My name is Claude Faustus", the dark man said and Alois felt himself blush when he heard his name being said by that low, seducing voice.

"I believe you come here often", Claude said and looked around the Café. "It looks very homey."

"Yes it does", Alois agreed and smiled gently right when the waiter came to them.

"May I take your order?" a strikingly beautiful woman said, directing her question to Claude, her eyes sparkling and his face a bit flushed.

"I would take a hot coffee and him…", he gace Alois a calculative look, "will take a hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate chips."

"Thank you, anything else", the woman said and leaned a bit closer to Claude. Alois was sure he noticed the woman's leg gently touching the man's but Claude didn't either notice or just didn't care for he continued:

"We are fine, thank you."

The waitress didn't seem to be pleased when he left and Claude smiled widely after her.

"So, what do you do for living", he asked and put his gaze back to Alois.

"I'm a student", Alois answered, a bit embarrassed to admit his age.

"Oh, what's your subject?"

"Mathematics"

"What job would be your dream job?"

"I don't quite know yet", Alois admitted and looked out of the window. "My father wants me to be a loyer, so maybe I will do just that when I finish my math studies."

"What would _you_ like to do?" Claude asked, his eyes starting to look worried. Alois quickly shook his head and wore a pleasant smile.

"What about you, what do you do for living?"

"Me? I own… a company", he said, keeping a small pause between his words.

"What kind of company?" Alois asked, this picking up his interest.

"It's a… how should I say this… we sell… toys", he said, calculating every word he said.

"… And what kind of toys if I may ask?" Alois said with a smirk. He was already guessing what this was about.

"Not for children, that's for sure", Claude said and watched as the boy blushed and started to giggle.

"That must be a pleasant job"

"Actually, it is. We please a lot of customers", Claude said, the word "please" seeming to make Alois laugh even harder.

When the waitress came with their drinks, the laughing stopped and Claude took his drink with a smile. The waitress looked deeply in the yellow eyes and leaned a bit closer. Her lips parted and her eyes were half lid, her legs starting to squirm a little.

Suddenly the mug on the tray dropped to Alois' lap and the boy stood up with a set of yells and curses. This seemed to bring the waitress back to her senses and she gave the boy a set of apologetic words that didn't take away any of the pain.

"Quick, give him something cold!" Claude ordered and started to pull away the boy's trousers. Alois felt his face heating up but realized this had to be done so that the burns wouldn't get too serious. When the trousers were off, the waitress ran to them with a big back of ice that were gently pressed to Alois' burnt leg.

"I hope we were fast enough", Claude said and turned to the waiter. "Is there a place where we could rest for a while?"

"There are some guest rooms upstairs, I will give you one right there", she said and Claude easily picked Alois up to his arms. Alois blushed deeply and covered his face to Claude's neck. The man seemed to misunderstand this because he immediately asked if it hurt with a worried voice. Alois just shook his head and let the man carry him to the room.

He was gently laid to the bed and Claude talked to some people before he came back and sat next to the boy.

"That was dangerous", he said and gently patted the boy's hair. "You could be badly scarred."

"I don't think it's that bad. It doesn't even hurt that much", Alois said and smiled to the touch. "What a first meeting we had."

"You're right. I never would have imagined it to go that way", Claude said and laughed. "But I'm still glad we met like this, finally."

"Me too", Alois smiled and sat up their faces now being at the same level. "I have wanted for a long time to meet you like this."

"Really? Why?" Claude asked and Alois blushed but didn't tear his gaze away from the yellow orbs.

"Because I… I think I… may love you", the boy's voice was quiet but Claude heard him clearly. The widest grin appeared to his face and he hugged the boy tightly.

"I'm so happy", he said and before Alois knew it, kissed the boy. Alois was sure that if he wasn't already sitting, he would have collapsed to the floor right away. The kiss was gentle and sweet, making him want more every time the man moved his lips. Alois wrapped his hand around the man's neck and pulled him closer, feeling the strong arms moving to his hair and stomach. The gentle patterns that Claude drew to his skin made jolts of electricity run down his spine and he moaned to the kiss before it deepened a bit.

Claude tasted like heaven. It was a sweet, a bit minty taste and Alois couldn't get enough of it. He answered the kiss as best as he could, not wanting it to ever end. But way too soon for his opinion, Claude stopped the kiss, giving him a couple of small pecks before he looked deeply to his eyes.

"You are beautiful", he said and Alois blushed.

"You aren't so bad yourself."

They both laughed and decided to meet again right the next day.

The following three months flew by, Alois being happier that ever and for the first time fully pleased with his life. Still one thing bothered him. During this time, Claude hadn't done anything to him besides some kissing. It made Alois wonder if he was unwanted or just so bad at it that Claude didn't want to continue.

Then, one day and without a warning, the tall man had asked him to meet at a local restaurant. They had eaten and finally Claude had popped the question. Alois had agreed, his blue eyes sparkling, not bearing to believe his luck. Now they found themselves in Claude's apartment.

"It sure is clean in here", Alois said while he walked past the rooms, admiring how clean there was. It looked like Claude had put everything on place with a ruler, all the lines were smooth and gave an impression of a neat room.

"I just like to clean", Claude said and wrapped his hand around the smaller body. "But I don't mind dirtying you."

Alois blushed and turned around to look at those yellow sparkling eyes. He was ready, had been for a long time, but now that the time had finally come, he was suddenly very insecure.

"Are you sure?"

"I have been waiting you for weeks already, don't you want me too?"

"Of course I do… I just…"

His words were cut off by a pair of soft lips. Alois stiffened immediately, the movement was rough and it went on too **quickly.**

"Claude! Stop!" he yelled and pushed the man away from him with a flushed face. "Slow down."

"I'm sorry", Claude said and lowered his head in shame. "I'm just too exited. You have no idea how much I want you now."

He pushed his body against Alois' and the boy could feel his hard manhood pressing through the clothing. Alois took a shallow breath and looked deeply in Claude's eyes.

"Do it slowly, okay?" Alois asked and Claude nodded before he pressed in to another heated kiss. This time Alois allowed the kiss to go further. He felt extremely embarrassed but joyful at the same time. He had after all longed this moment for ages and was not going to let it go by just because he was scared.

Claude stopped the kiss and took Alois' hand gently and leaded him to the bedroom. Alois felt his heart racing faster when he saw the double bed and swallowed. Was this really happening?

Claude pushed Alois gently down and started to open his buttons while kissing the exposing skin and Alois let out soft moans, grabbing Claude's hair tightly.

"Alois", Claude whispered and kissed his nipple.

"Ah", a soft moan left Alois' mouth and he immediately covered it. How embarrassing!

"Don't muffle your voice. I want to hear it", Claude said and continued to lick the little nub while watching Alois deeply in the eyes. Little by little Alois started to relax and let out louder moans. It was becoming hot and his mind was losing its focus.

Before he knew it, Claude had taken of the boy's pants and had now kneeled between his legs. Alois stiffened when he felt the finger in his entrance but Claude didn't seem to care, he just kept pushing the digit inside, inserting another finger way too soon.

"C-claude… Slo-slow down!" Alois tried to stop the man and grabbed his hand but his own hands were pressed above his head and something cold clicked around them. He tugged the hand cuffs and looked at Claude's angry face with terrified eyes.

"Claude?" The man didn't answer and placed the fingers back inside of him. "Stop! It's not funn-AAHHHH!"

Alois arched his body when Claude hit the bundle of nerves, continuously hitting it, forcing Alois to feel good. Tears kept leaking from the boy's eyes. He didn't want it to be like this. He wanted to feel real pleasure, not forced one. He let out a relieved breath when Claude removed his fingers but the calm didn't last long. With hard and long thrust, the man was inside him. The boy screamed in pain and he tried to squirm free but the cuffs held place.

"Claude! Stop!"

The cries went to deaf ears as the man kept pounding hard inside him. Alois let out pained cries and he could have sworn that Claude was laughing every time he cried out. It didn't took too long before the pain was too strong and he passed out, wondering how the man he loved could be doing something this bad to him.

When Alois finally woke up again, he was aching all over. He looked around in the dark room and it took a moment before the memories of last night came crashing back to him and he curled up, crying out most of the mental pain. Why had Claude done this? He had seriously thought that the man loved him but now he was doing this to him? Why!?

The door squeaked open and Alois stilled, his eyes widening when he saw the black haired man on the doorway. He backed away as far as he could, only to notice that his leg had been cuffed to the bed, allowing him only to go a few feet away from the bed.

Claude didn't even look at him, only placed a tray with food on the bed and left. Alois looked at the food with suspecting eyes. What was he trying? To comfort him with food? Not even giving an apology? Alois slowly tugged the chain, only to find out that it would be very hard to get out of it.

He walked towards the tray, finding out that his stomach already murmured for the lack of food. He watched the sandwich with disgusted face. He didn't want to eat anything the man had touched. Not even if it saved his life.

When he spotted the glass of water on the tray, he took it to his hand, examining it thoroughly. It looked like there was nothing wrong and he drank half of the glass, not bearing to take anything more. This situation didn't make any sense. If Claude had wanted to hurt him, there would have been many other choice. Why do something that clearly showed from the outside?

The door opened again and Clade entered the room, closing the door behind him. He glanced at the tray and looked at Alois with fierce eyes.

"Eat it."

"No"

"Eat it", a command came again and Claude took a step closer.

"No!" Alois shouted and threw the tray towards the man, the food messing the floor and the glass breaking to million pieces. Claude's face twisted in anger and he picked the mushed piece of bread to his hand. He was beside Alois before the boy could even flinch and forced the boy's mouth open, pinning his chin in place.

"You eat when I order you to", without any warning, he pushed the bread inside Alois' mouth, making the boy gag and squirm in discomfort. Claude kept pushing the bread further down until Alois had no other option than to swallow. He coughed harshly when the bread stuck to his throat before going further down. Claude took another piece of bread and made the same thing until all the food from the floor was eaten.

"I expect you to eat it next time without a fight", he said and left the room, leaving a shivering boy behind him.

It had been two hours since Claude had forced the food inside his mouth and now Alois was feeling sick to his stomach. The hot waves crashed down, making him moan and feel sensitive all over. What was happening?

The door opened again and Claude entered the room, looking closely to Alois' face and keeping a whip in his hand.

"No", a soft protest came from his mouth before the whip hit him for the first time of many.

"Why are you doing this?" Alois asked with tear filled eyes but Claude didn't answer, only whipping him until his whole back was filled with red and leaking scratches. Alois shivered uncontrollably but Claude wasn't done. He bended Alois' legs under his stomach and was inside him without a warning. Alois cried out and tried to escape but Claude kept him in place. The thrusts were rough and uncomfortable but for some reason Alois stared to feel something like pleasure creeping in to his body.

"You sadist", Claude said and hit his buttock when he hit Alois' prostate, making the boy yell out for pain and the pleasure. Little by little the moans started to be more pleasurable and Alois cried out. He didn't know what was happening. He hated what Claude was doing but couldn't stop moaning and feeling good. This was wrong!

With a final and hard thrust Alois came hard, clamping down on Claude's member, making the man release his seeds deep inside Alois.

"Don't think we are over yet", He said and took a bag next to the bed. Alois feared what was inside and choke out when the man pulled out a various set of vibrators and clips. "The fun is just starting."

It had been two weeks since Claude had captivated Alois and the boy was already used to his ministration. Whenever Claude brought food to him, he ate without a word and when the night came, he obeyed his every command in bed. It was easiest o just accept what was happening to him.

The one night, Claude didn't come. Alois had been waiting for hours when he finally heard the front door to open and shut close with huge force. Alois hugged his legs with scared expression when he heard the angry steps coming closer to the door. Claude roughly pulled the door open and stomped to Alois while pulling his own trousers down.

"C-claude?" Alois wanted to ask what was wrong but the man didn't say anything. He threw Alois to the floor and exposed his rear to him and thrust deep inside Alois, muffling his screams to his hand. Alois was scared of the rough action and tried to lie still as best as he could but occasionally the thrusts were too strong and left him screaming for discomfort.

"Ugh!" Claude groaned as he came and collapsed above Alois. Then Alois heard a soft sob and felt something wet landing to his shoulder. A tear?

"Sebastian…"

Alois felt a strong sting in his heart. Sebastian? Who was that? At the same time another realization came to him. Claude didn't love him, he never had and never will be. All his actions were because of this Sebastian-guy. That was the last drop and Alois made a decision. He had to get out!

The next day, after he had heard Claude leave the apartment, again not saying a word to the boy he had hurt, Alois started to examine the cuff on his leg better. It was solid but it wouldn't be too hard to get away from it. Sure, it would hurt like hell, but if he dislocated his ankle, it would be possible.

He took a piece of blanket to his mouth and put it to his mouth in order not to make a sound. He then grabbed the cuff and started to push it away from his leg. He could barely get it to his heel but when it was there, he started to push it harder, trying to hook it to the bed frail and help it go away. When he felt his leg pop and the strong pain came, he bit hard to the blanket and let out a loud and pained cry. But the cuff wasn't off yet. He knew he had to hurry before the leg would swell and it would be harder to get it off. He pushed and yanked the cuff and was finally able to get it away. He panted hard and looked at his leg. It was in odd position and starting to swell badly but at least he was now free. He linked to the wardrobe and opened it, taking whatever clothes he found and put them on. He went to the medicine cabinet and put a bandage around the ankle in order to avoid it going worse.

He slowly sneaked out and started to pace to his home as fast as he could. With his hurt leg it was difficult to move and the too big clothes pointed out too well and people was starting to stare as he went past them. Now that he thought of it, he didn't know how he looked.

Finally he reached home and let out a relieved sight. He rang the doorbell and waited his father to open it. Soon the familiar steps were heard and his father opened the door.

"Father!" Alois yelled, tears of relief appearing to his eyes as he flew to his father's arms. Suddenly he was roughly pushed away from the man, the movement being so strong Alois fell to the ground.

"Ow, be more careful, will you?" he looked up and saw his father staring angrily at him.

"Why did you come back?!" his father yelled and came closer to the man. "We were better without you!"

"…What? Father, I-"

"Leave!"

"No, father! I don't want to-"

"LEAVE!" the man yelled and shut the door with a loud bang. Alois sat on the ground, unable to believe his ears. Had his father just thrown him out? Why? What was going to happen to him? He had no money, no clothes, no place to be.

No. He had one place to be, Claude. Only that thing in his mind, he started to slowly walk back to his captivator's house.

He decided to take all out of his last time outside the room and decided to walk through the park. The night was starting to fall and the lamps lit up one by one, dying the ground to warm yellow. He sat to the bench and looked up to the sky. No stars or moon, pity. He would have liked to see them at least once again.

Then he heard some giggling and a group of people appeared behind the bushes. A tall, dark haired man was keeping his hand on red-heads shoulder and they both laughed happily.

"Sebas-chan, I love you so much!" the red-hair said and kissed him bluntly. Alois felt himself blush and averted his eyes before he heard a familiar sound speak:

"Grell, remember where we are. Can't you wait until we get to the hotel?"

Claude?

Alois looked at the yellow eyed man who walked a bit behind the two and noticed his jealous look. He felt a sting in his heart. So Claude could care this much about someone.

"Hey, who is that? Isn't he… the Trancy boy?"

Alois stilled when the eyes turned to him and tried to cover his body and leg. He saw Claude's face, the man was getting very angry and started to stamp towards him.

"What are you doing here?!" His voice was loud and rough, nothing like what it had sounded when he had talked to Sebastian.

"I was just trying to get home and got lost", the boy lied and lowered his eyes, trying to get the tears abbey.

"And why would you do that?" Claude said and pulled the boy up. "Didn't I tell you to obey me?"

"Yes", Alois said and winched when the weight hit his dislocated leg. He felt a flush of blood going to his head and his vision blackened for a moment.

"So why are you here?"

"I-"

"Claude, who is this cute boy?" the red-haired man said and took Alois' chin between his long fingers and looked closely to the bruised face. "Oh, I would do him any time!"

"This is nobody, just some brat that has been staying with me", Claude said and pulled Grell's hand away. "And you are not promised to touch him."

"Oh, so he's your lover then?" the man smiled and started to laugh. Alois felt Claude's grip tightening in his hand and said clearly: "I'm not the one he loves."

All eyes were on him again and he could feel Claude's stare on his face, warning him to proceed further. Alois swallowed, he didn't want to let his only love slip away but he had no other choice. Claude was better off without him.

"The one he loves is Seba-mmph!"

Claude tried to cover the boy's mouth but the word had already slipped out.

"Sebas-chan? You love him, Claude?" Grell said and grabbed his lovers hand tighter. "You do know he is mine?"

"I don't know what this brat is talking about", Claude said and started to pull the boy with him as he angrily stamped past his friends. "We will be leaving now."

The pace was too fast for Alois and he tripped, landing on his wrist and felt a little crack on it before it was shot with a severe pain. He gritted his teeth, not letting out a sound when Claude pulled him up and started to walk again. The way to the house felt like eternity but finally they were in and Alois was roughly thrown to the bed.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Claude said and climbed over the boy. "Did you try to escape?"

Alois looked at the angry eyes, feeling his own starting to go drowsy, it was hard to keep them open.

"I… went home", he said with a low voice and watched as Claude's eyes widened from the shock.

"… How dare you!" he yelled and hit the poor boy, releasing all of his anger. "How dare you! How dare you!"

Alois stayed still and silent as the hits kept tormenting his body. He didn't let out a voice when Claude grabbed his swollen hand and twisted It painfully behind his back before entering him without preparation. He didn't react when the man started to call out of him with harsh names, not reacting, when the man finally came inside him and left the room. There was nothing left to feel. He was empty, broken and hated by the man he loved the most. What was the point anymore?

When Alois next morning woke up, he wish he hadn't. The pain in his leg and arm was unbearable, making him want to throw up. He carefully sat up and noticed his healthy leg had been cuff to the bedframe again. Great. He slowly lifted himself up from the bed and put some weight to his legs, only to notice them giving up immediately. The loud thud must have been heard to the other room because soon the dark haired man came rushing to the room and stood before Alois' immovable body.

"Are you trying to escape again?" the man said and grabbed Alois' hair, tilting his head back.

"No", Alois said weakly.

"Then what?"

"… Toilet", he said and Claude let go of the boy with a disgusted look.

"Then go", he said and was about to leave but Alois grabbed his leg before the man could move any further.

"I cant", he said and lowered his head. "I can't move."

"That's your problem", Claude said and kicked the boy's hand away before leaving the room. Alois slowly started to drag himself along the floor but collapsed just after a few movements, the wave of nausea hitting him suddenly. Luckily he managed to keep it all inside, this time. But what about the next, or the one after? If he didn't get in, he would definitely throw up to the floor.

Suddenly he was lifted up with two strong hands and he let out a surprised yelp. He looked at Claude who carried the boy to the small bathroom and lied him to the floor.

"That enough?" he asked and Alois nodded, not able to let out a voice. Had Claude just helped him? Why? He didn't have more time to think before another wave hit him and he threw up, coughing loudly from the force. He noticed Claude still standing beside him as he coughed up every drop of food he had kept inside. Finally, after several serious attacks the nausea finally settled and Alois allowed himself to drop to the floor. He noticed Claude wasn't there anymore and closed his eyes, leaning his sweaty forehead against the cool sink. He felt so tired he didn't have the power to even open his eyes.

Then he heard the steps coming closer again and Claude came to the room, holding a glass of water and two towels in his hands.

"Drink it", he said and gave the glass to Alois. The boy made an effortless try to grab the glass before his hand slumped back to the floor, him being out of breath already.

Claude kneeled besides him and took his head to his hand, tilting it a bit to let the liquid run down his throat. Alois drank thankfully and looked at Claude with gentle eyes. This was nice, being pampered by the man who he loved.

"I'll take off your clothes", he said and started to unbutton the large shirt. "You have to shower."

The man slowly and carefully took the shirt off before picking the boy up to his hands again and taking him to the shower. Alois shivered when the cold water hit his body but didn't complain. He leaned his body as close to Claude's warm body as he could, enjoying the only kind moment he would probably ever have.

When Claude was done, he dried the boy up before dressing him and taking to the bed again. He lied the boy down and covered him before disappearing again for a while and bringing some pills and water with him alongside a sandwich.

"Take these", Claude ordered and pushed one of the pills to Alois' mouth but the boy shut it tightly.

"No", Alois said and saw a familiar flush of anger in Claude's eyes.

"Take it!"

"I'm too tired to have sex with you today", Alois said and dropped his gaze away, not knowing if Claude would care about that.

"I'm not going to do anything to you today. Take the pills, they're medicine", Claude said and put the pill against Alois' mouth again. "You have a high fever, it needs to go down or you have to go to the hospital."

Alois slowly opened his mouth and let Claude push the pill inside before taking some water. He took two pills and was more exhausted than ever. Claude laid him down and kissed his forehead before leaving, not saying a word to the confused boy.

Alois didn't understand why the man was being so gentle to him. Was he up to something bad again? If he was, the boy didn't want to know. He curled himself to a tight ball, hiding his tears to his pillow. Nothing made sense anymore! He just wanted it all to be over.

After a week of pampering Alois, Claude was finally hitting his end. The boy was still severely sick, refusing to eat and throwing up every drop of food he had gotten. The fever had gone down a lot but was still way above 38 degrees and it scared the man a bit. Why was the boy so sick? Finally there was no choice for him but to call a doctor.

"I'm going out for a bit, be nice", Claude said from the door. He got a slow and quiet grunt for a reply and left the house, his only determination to save the kid.

Alois lied on the bed, gazing the ceiling. The week had been awful. He hurt all the time, he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, his mind was getting grumpy and he had even yelled at Claude once when the pain had gotten too severe. He just wanted to end it all!

He tilted his head and saw a new sandwich on the counter. Claude had made one for him every day but not once had it stayed inside longer than a few hours. He was strongly feeling the effects of not being able to eat for so long and decided to eat it no matter what. He sat up and took the plate to his lap. The sandwich looked delicious. It contained everything Alois liked and it made him think that maybe Claude truly had some feelings towards him. Just maybe. That thought had been his only power from the past week, otherwise he would have given up long ago.

He bit the sandwich, trying to think everything but the food or the pain. That didn't work and immediately when he swallowed, the lump came up, making him soil the bed sheets.

"Fuck!" Alois shouted and accidentally dropped the plate to the floor. It shattered to five pieces and the food spread all over the floor.

"Fuck…" he dropped himself to the floor, carefully not to hit the pieces and started to collect the mess. He knew that Claude wouldn't yell at him this time because he was sick but didn't want to take the change.

"Ouch", he had accidentally landed his broken hand to a big piece of plate and it made a huge wound to his palm. Just great. Another thing Claude had to take care of. He had been so careful, not to let Claude realize his broken joints and what he had seen, it had succeeded. If Claude knew there was something else to take care of than the fever, he would definitely leave the boy alone, it would just be too much to take care of.

Then the phone rang. Alois listened carefully, Claude had sometimes called him during the week and spoken through the voicemail some assuring words to him. He would definitely need that right now. But the one who spoke, wasn't Claude.

_"__Claude? Here's Sebastian. Look, I know we started off with the wrong foot but I would definitely want to do you again. I know how you fell about me and Grell is starting to be so annoying, clinging on me all the time. Besides, I can't take that last night with you out of my head. You were so cute, your voice was so alluring, I hear it every night in my dreams. I want to taste you again, I want to eat you up! And so that you know, I love you too."_

Alois' eyes widened. His heart beat so painfully he thought it would surely stop. Claude… had done it with Sebastian? _Last night? _How stupid of him to have thought the man had started to love him back. Of course he had been gentler, because he was feeling so happy to be with the one he loved! There was no place for him after all. If Claude didn't want him, he was unneeded. The best thing to do, was disappear from the man, permanently.

Claude rushed along the streets with the doctor. It had been so late for him to find an open clinic but finally he had bumped to his family doctor. He had explained the situation and the doctor had agreed to come with him immediately. The taxi would have taken too much to wait so they decided to run. Luckily it had taken just over 15 minutes for them to reach the apartment and Claude was feeling relieved. Finally he would be able to help the boy. It had pained his heart more than he had ever thought to see the boy in that state and this week had definitely changed his feelings upside down. He couldn't wait for the boy to get better and hear his feelings.

"Alois! We are here", Claude shouted and happily rushed to the bedroom. It had been a bit strange that Alois hadn't been answering him immediately, but maybe the boy was just asleep. He slowly opened the door and what he saw stopped his heart.

Alois was there, alright, but covered in blood, holding a piece of broken plate in his hand. Claude stilled, his movements getting heavier as he stamped like inside a mist to the motionless boy. The boy's eyes were open but there was no light in them anymore.

"Move aside", the doctor said and rushed to the boy, holding his hand above his pulse. He tried to listen the boy's chest and his breathing sounds but finally sat down, turning his sorrowful face to the man.

"I'm sorry", the doctor said and watched as Claude's expression changed from untrusting to pure sorrow.

"No… No… NO! No, this can't… WHY?!" he shouted at the doctor and lifted the limp body to his lap, holding it tightly to his chest.

"He took his own life", the doctor said but Claude didn't react. "He slit his wrist and throat, there was nothing to be done. He made it clear not to wake up again."

"Shut up!" Claude yelled and held the body closer, tears falling from his eyes.

"… I'm very sorry, Claude. They boy has had it rough", the doctor said and Claude stilled, looking at the doctor with uncertain eyes.

"What?"

"I mean the broken bones and dehydration. This week must have been very though on him, that's why he must have ended his life."

"Broken… bones?"

"Yes, his leg and wrist. They are badly twisted", the doctor said and looked as Claude turned his untrusting eyes to the boy.

"What? Why didn't he tell me?" Claude whispered and hugged the boy tighter. "Why?"

The doctor gave the man his condolences one last time before leaving the room, leaving the couple to the room for a little while.

Claude looked deeply at Alois' glassy eyes and kissed the boy gently. How had he been so blind? Broken bones? A blind person could have seen that! How come he hadn't!

He rocked his body, holding the body in his lap and started to gaze around the room in order to get a hold of his feelings. Suddenly his eyes hit a letter on the bed and his grabbed it without letting go of the boy. He opened it with shaky hands and started to read:

"_Claude. _

_You are the love of my life. I may have not told you this, but I actually enjoyed the time I spent with you, despite the fact that you held me captivated. Just being with you is enough for me and smelling your scent the most precious thing for me. This last week, though I have been sick, has been the best of my life. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the fractures, I didn't want to trouble you any more than I have to. Sorry._

_By the way, there is a message on your phone, you should listen to it. I'm happy that you can finally let your dream come true. Hold it more precious that you ever can. I give you all of my support, and hope that you will have a happy life from now on._

_I will always love you_

_Alois"_

The tears kept leaking from Claude's eyes and he hugged the boy tighter, crying out all the pain he had felt. Alois had loved him and he had behaved this way towards the boy. Despite knowing his flaws, the boy hadn't changed his feelings. If only he had realized this sooner, nothing of it would have happened. How stupid of him.

He laid the boy to the bed, putting him in a comfortable position and closing his eyes. He watched the body for a long time, tears leaking from his eyes in constant flow.

"I love you, Alois."

With a final kiss, he left the room, letting his feelings disappear with the boy.

The end

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
